


Sunday Dinner

by TheArchangelGabriel



Series: Since the Beginning [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelGabriel/pseuds/TheArchangelGabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel comes home to a fight between Michael and Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner

I take a walk through the green fields where Castiel and I used to play. The happy memories of those days flood my mind.

 

Castiel and I would play for hours, I remember his laugh and his smile. He is so stoic these days. He’s definitely not as bad as he could be, he could be like the other angels, but he used to be so much fun.

 

I’m lost in thought when I hear the frantic beating of wings behind me, I turn around to see Samandriel racing towards me.

 

“Gabriel,” he pants, “come quickly. Michael and Lucifer… They’re fighting...”

 

“They always fight, it’s nothing new, you know that.”

 

“You don’t understand, they’re trying to kill each other! They have blades out, come help! Please!”

 

They fight all the time, but they’ve never had blades out before. Things just continue to get worse here, that’s why I spend most of time on Earth,

 

“Alright, where are they?”

 

“Where they usually are, just let’s…”

 

I take off before he has the chance to finish, I won’t let them kill each other. As soon as I arrive, the ring of other angels around them breaks to let me through. I stride into the circle,

 

“MICHAEL, LUCIFER!” I yell to get their attention, “STOP!”

 

“Stay out of this Gabriel, this isn’t your fight,” Michael continues to sparr at Lucifer.

 

“Gabriel, go. You’re only going to get hurt,” Lucifer says as he blocks Michael’s strikes. Lucifer is a little more sensitive. Michael is the hardened fighter.

 

“No! Just stop fighting, we’re family! It shouldn’t be like this,” I know this won’t work, so I prepare myself.

 

“Gabriel, go. Now,” Michael orders.

 

“No.”

 

I brace myself and jump between them. I grab their wrists where they’re holding their blades,

 

“Stop. Fighting,” I look at both of them, fury burning behind my eyes.

 

They look at me, surprised, then at eachother. They wrench their wrists free of my grasp.

 

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel… You don’t know your place,” Michael looks down at me, rage still in his eyes, “This isn’t your fight, back off.”

 

“No, I won’t watch you two tear each other apart.”

 

“Learn. Your. Place,” he punctuates each word with a push on my shoulders.

 

“Michael, I won’t watch my brothers try to kill each other. I won’t stop trying to stop you both.”

 

“What Michael and I do is our business, not yours,” Lucifer interjects. Michael continues to step towards me, I back up, I know this won’t end well.

 

Michael backs me into a corner,

 

“Learn your place Gabriel,” he lands a hit on my cheek the blade in his hand slicing my skin. I hold my ground accepting what comes my way.

 

I’d rather myself get hurt than my brothers.

 

Michael doesn’t stop. He punches and slices relentlessly 

“Michael, get off your brother. Now.”

 

Michael freezes mid swing with a terrified look on his face. He drops his arm to his side and his blade clatters to the floor. He turns to face the source of the voice.

 

“Father, I-I-I…” he stutters.

 

“Michael you have no excuse for this. Get away from Gabriel,” Michael moves away, giving me enough room to escape the corner, “Gabriel, are you alright?” his face melts from anger to concern.

 

“Yes father,” I wipe my forehead, my hand comes away covered in blood, I wipe it on my robe.

 

“Gabriel you’re hurt, let me heal you,” he takes a few steps towards me, I step back.

“No, father, I’m fine. I’m just going to go now,” I turn away and fly off. I don’t care where I go, I just want away.


End file.
